T'aimer est ma seule magie
by Isfah
Summary: La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était pour apprendre que Harry était mort. Petit OS sur le couple insolite Dudley Hermione pour la St Valentin.


La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était pour apprendre que mon cousin était mort. Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié Harry, pas parce qu'il était bizarre ou anormal comme diraient mes parents, mais parce qu'il était lui, Harry. Mes parents le surveillaient sans cesse, parlaient tout le temps de lui, et moi j'avais l'impression de ne pas exister. Il fallait toujours que tout soit normal, qu'il n'y ait rien d'étrange dans mon comportement ou à la maison. Même quand il n'était pas là, le tabou de sa condition pesait sur nous tous. Alors non, je ne l'ai pas regretté.

La seule chose que j'ai pu regretter de sa part est le mal qu'il lui a fait, en l'abandonnant ainsi. C'était un matin de mai, il me semble. Beaucoup d'événements étranges avaient eu lieu dans le pays et ailleurs. Mes parents, comme à leurs habitudes, en avaient conclu que c'était de leur faute, à eux, les sorciers. Et pour une fois, ils n'avaient pas tord. Ce fameux matin, trois coups frappés à la porte, virent troubler la tranquille normalité de mon quotidien. Je venais de terminer mes études et m'apprêtait à devenir le collègue de mon père afin de vendre, moi aussi, des perceuses électriques. Avant d'aller travailler, je m'étais accordé une semaine pour trouver un endroit où loger. A 23 ans, j'aspirais à vivre enfin par moi-même et à prendre mon indépendance.

Quand je lui ai ouvert la porte, plus que sa beauté, c'est sa fragilité qui m'a frappé, touché, ému. Tout en elle criait sa peine mais elle restait silencieuse. Après plusieurs minutes de cet échange muet, elle a juste prononcé ces trois mots: « Harry est mort ». Voyant sa détresse, j'ai compris que pour la première fois de ma vie, quelqu'un avait besoin de moi. Je l'ai alors faite entrer et, alors que je fermais la porte, son coeur s'ouvrait à la peine et à la tristesse qui l'habitaient. Toutes les émotions qu'elle avait précieusement enfouies refaisaient surface. Au fur et à mesure que les larmes coulaient, ses yeux et son coeur se remplissaient de vide. C'est à cet instant que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, et je me suis alors juré de ne jamais la faire souffrir ou pleurer.

Notre histoire a commencé comme ça. Je veillais sur elle tandis qu'elle essayait de se reconstruire. Elle était venue habiter avec moi dans le petit studio que je louais. Pendant de longues heures nous discutions d'elle, de moi, de Harry, de tout et de rien. J'en appris alors en quelques heures bien plus sur mon cousin que pendant toutes ces années où je l'avais cottoyé. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la complicité s'installait et je parvenais même à la faire rire de temps en temps. Son rire était pour moi le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait me faire. À chaque fois mon coeur battait la chamade, résonnant fort et puissant dans ma poitrine, comme s'il voulait qu'elle entende à quel point je me sentais vivant auprès d'elle.

Puis elle m'a parlé de la guerre. Cette fameuse guerre qui lui avait pris ses amis, ses parents et celui qu'elle aimait. Les moments où elle me confessait son amour pour son ami disparu étaient une véritable torture. À chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son nom, c'était comme si une lame venait me poignarder en plein coeur. Mon esprit comprenait que jamais personne n'aurait autant de place dans son coeur, mais le mien refusait cette vérité et s'obstinait à battre anormalement en sa présence.

La nuit, elle faisait souvent des cauchemars, revivant sans cesse ces moments où la folie des hommes les avait poussé à s'entretuer. Elle répétait sans cesse ces noms qui m'étaient devenus familiers. Dans ces moments là, je la prenais dans mes bras, calant son visage en larme au creux de mon cou. Son souffle entrecoupé de sanglots balayait ma nuque, me faisant parfois frissonner. Je la serrais fort contre moi, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se fasse de nouveau régulière. J'aime sentir son corps fragile s'abandonner entre mes bras.

Un jour elle n'eût plus de larme à verser. Seule l'habitait l'envie de revoir ce qu'était devenus les siens. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait frappé à ma porte. Mais elle devait partir, elle voulait partir. Jamais je n'aurai cru la revoir et pourtant, un matin, elle était là, souriante, calme et en paix avec elle-même.

Elle était revenue pour moi.

Aujourd'hui, cela va faire trois ans que nous sommes ensemble. Notre amour est grand et fort. Il s'est construit dans la douleur et la complicité. Le Temps a été notre allié. Je l'entends qui s'approche. Ça y est, elle est là devant moi, resplendissante.

- Hermione Jane Granger, voulez-vous m'épouser? Lui demandais-je un genou à terre, un peu anxieux.

- Oui, me répondit-elle visiblement émue, avant d'ajouter : Je t'aime Dudley.


End file.
